The Wardens and the Bard
by Genjutsu-Dragon
Summary: One lonely night, Leliana is invited to the Warden's shared tent. Shameless Alistair/Leliana/F!Cousland smut. Not for the kids. Note the M rating.


**It's been a very long time since I tried my hand at some proper smut. Alistair might seem a little OOC in this one, but both the Wardens can be very focused when they want to be…so shameless F!Cousland/Alistair/Leliana lemon, mostly focusing on Leliana's perspective. Enjoy. This is very much an 'M' rating. Don't blame me if you go blind.**

**-Genjutsu-Dragon-**

**O**

Leliana hadn't even been aware that she had loved the Wardens until she had seen Alistair presenting a rose to Elissa. They were both so supportive, always friendly and willing to share a kind word and listen to her tales, and both so ridiculously ill-prepared for the task they had to carry out. Each day she sent a new prayer to the Maker that they made it through the day alive; every night she sent another to thank Him for sparing them. Sometimes Alistair or Elissa would join her; Alistair out of years of habit, Elissa because she desperately needed to believe that she was a pawn of a greater plan. It took some of the burden from her.

It had the makings of an epic ballad, although one Leliana suspected in her heart of hearts would not end with everybody riding into the sunset together. The handsome knight and the beautiful warrior, both bent on revenge, drawn together by the trials they endured and bonded by their own suffering. What Elissa had gone through at Highever was unforgivable, and Leliana had long since sworn that should the female Warden fall she would go to Denerim and slit Howe's throat herself.

She could barely entertain the idea, these days. The thought of losing either of them made her feel sick, and it was affecting her ability in battle. Seeing both of them in such danger was nearly unbearable.

Their pairing had a certain inevitability. Leliana knew that Eamon would put Alistair forward as king whether the ex-templar wanted it or not, and as a Cousland Elissa was one of the nobles who would be considered a suitable candidate to sit beside him. Leliana couldn't imagine either Warden being happy in the roles of ruler, but at least they could support each other. And perhaps she could stay on for a time, as their bard…

Leliana shifted as she heard a soft whisper followed by a giggle emanate from the Warden's shared tent. She was on watch, paired with Shale who seemed contented by her decision to remain silent. The sound twisted her heart. How she wished she could be in there, with either of them; Alistair with his strong body and oh-so-masculine scent, or Elissa, who smelt like soap and musk, and had a hard form softened by her curves. It had been a very long time since Leliana had taken anybody to her bed, and the disaster of falling for both the Wardens at the same time left her mind in a permanent heated overdrive. She was constantly seeking a distraction.

Maker, she'd even considered giving _Zevran_ a chance recently.

There was another giggle, interrupted by a groan. It sounded like Alistair's, and Leliana shut her eyes, imagining hovering over the warrior, her sure, slow touch driving him to such distraction that he begged. And Elissa would be in the background, watching with that amused expression, her hands creeping forward to caress the bard…

She wasn't aware she was on her feet and moving until Shale called over an enquiry.

"Need to cool down." She did not meet the golem's eyes; simply made a beeline for the stream that ran beside their current campsite, kneeling and splashing the icy water on her face. The bracing sting shocked her from her daydreams, bringing her back to reality. She was supposed to be on _watch_, for Andraste's sake.

A person less trained in the arts of stealth might have missed the sound of bare feet moving in the grass behind her. They stopped a few paces away, but Leliana did not acknowledge them. She knew those footsteps.

"You seem to have become distracted from your duty, Leliana." Elissa's voice was not reprimanding her. Far from it; the Warden seemed to be amused. Leliana took a few seconds to gather herself and turned.

Elissa was clad only in a long tunic that reached her mid-thigh. The bagginess of it suggested it was actually Alistair's, cinched in at the waist with a belt. She had such delicate feet – elven feet, the nobles of Orlais might have called them. Her hair was loose from the tightly wound bun it was kept in every day, and the blonde locks curled around her shoulders, making her look both adorable and very sex-tousled.

"I am sorry, Elissa." Leliana tried not to stare at the Warden's legs, or imagine sliding her hand up them and under the tunic, reaching for the juncture of her thighs…

Too late. She scrambled to recollect herself, aware all the while that Elissa was staring at her with a look she had only previously seen on Alistair's face whenever he followed the Cousland into the tent. It was a hungry expression, and was not making Leliana feel any more comfortable.

"I-I did not mean to neglect my watch. I'll go back immediately, and-"

"And waste this opportunity?" While Elissa had distracted her, Alistair had circled behind, and was now standing very close. She turned her head and oh dear _Maker_ he was clad only in a pair of linen trews that sat dangerously low on his hips, revealing an incredible body and a line of hair running from his navel that Leliana could suddenly only think of following with her tongue. Both Wardens moved close, almost sandwiching her between them, and Elissa reached up to touch Leliana's face.

"Beautiful bard," she murmured, her intense expression setting Leliana's heart fluttering. She felt Alistair's hands on her shoulders and when she did not protest he slipped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. She should feel trapped, preyed upon, but the long-awaited touches on her skin felt so sinfully good that Leliana could not bring herself to move away.

Alistair dipped his head and kissed her neck, the slight flicker of his tongue betraying the wonderful job Elissa had done of training him since they had finally fallen into bed together for the first time. A startled gasp escaped Leliana's lips, and she felt the templar smile against her skin. Elissa leaned in and claimed her mouth.

Now she truly was squashed between the Wardens. Elissa's mouth was surprisingly cool, and she tasted like the mint leaves she was always chewing. She was not soft, and the skill with which she kissed could have put any Orlesian seducer to shame. Leliana felt a heat she had almost forgotten beginning to build in her belly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but when Elissa pulled away Leliana tried to bring her straight back in again. The female Warden laughed.

"Alistair and I want to make a request." She loosened her grip, turning Leliana around so that Alistair could kiss the bard properly as well. He was hot, his stubble slightly scratchy against her chin, and the latent strength in his form promised good things. Elissa was now idly exploring the gaps in Leliana's armour.

A hand brushed up the back of her thigh, curling around before a single finger traced under the skirt ends of her armour. She leaned back in Elissa's embrace. Alistair was still kissing her, and Elissa had rested her head on the bard's shoulder, murmuring in her ear.

"We've noticed you watching us." Alistair broke off the kiss and started nibbling up the bard's neck. Leliana struggled to concentrate. "And we both think that you're utterly gorgeous." Alistair turned her around again and Elissa's hands lifted to follow the lines of her collarbone, fingernails drawing patterns on the small amount of breast the suddenly very constricting leather armour showed. Elissa leaned her forehead against Leliana's as Alistair's hands resumed their own explorations.

Both Wardens were touching her infuriatingly lightly. It was so distracting that Leliana could not even be worried that they had actually recognised the way she had looked at them. And she used to be a master of dissemblance.

"So when the lady pirate at the Pearl invited us back to her ship-"

"Actually, as I recall, you were the one who made the first move there." Alistair's voice was low and amused. He then dipped his head back down to continue exploring what little of Leliana he could reach with his teeth and tongue.

"-it gave us a deliciously naughty idea."

Oh, how many of the noble ladies in Orlais would have given up half their riches just for this opportunity?

"She gave us some…tips. But I'm sure you could certainly add to the experience. Being a skilled seductress and all."

There was a teasing note to this last sentence; Leliana had never even attempted to seduce either Warden, too afraid of destroying the bond the two shared.

"'Lissa…" Alistair's voice was almost a growl. "She's so very _soft_…"

But now they both wanted her, and whether it was just for a night or for longer, she found herself unable to push them away.

"I think…" her voice broke off as Alistair found a delectable way of nipping at her neck, and Elissa was still meeting her gaze, her deep grey eyes intense. "I could maybe help…"

A wicked grin crossed Elissa's face.

"Then follow on, my dear bard. It would be embarrassing should any of the others come out for second watch only to find us in a tangled heap by the stream." She caught Leliana's hand, tugging her towards the Wardens' shared tent, Alistair following close behind. Glancing over her shoulder, Leliana felt a familiar tremble as the expression on his face was one that she had never seen worn by the jovial ex-templar before. There was nothing in his eyes but desire, and Leliana did not look down, as she was aware the thin trews would be doing little to hide the evidence of this.

No sooner was she in the tent than Elissa was on her, kissing and pressing her to the floor, fingers beginning to undo the buckles on the armour. Alistair knelt at her feet, tugging Leliana's boots and the knee-length trews she wore under her armour off. His tongue began instantly tracing a path up the bard's leg, as Elissa sat astride Leliana, undoing her own belt and then tugging the tunic over her head.

The Wardens had already been quite busy, it seemed – Elissa was now entirely naked.

Alistair lifted his head, his eyes meeting Leliana's in a lecherous grin of approval. The Cousland's body was shaped by months of hard travel and fighting, but it had not completely sacrificed her curves, and Leliana's hands went up as she wanted to explore as much of the skin presented to her as possible. Elissa's nipples already looked to be painfully hard, and Leliana could not help feeling smug as she rubbed a thumb across one of them and elicited a gasp.

Elissa went back to her mouth, kissing feverishly now, demanding as much of Leliana as the bard was willing to give.

Which, at this point, was damn near anything.

The kiss was interrupted as Elissa moaned and rocked her hips.

"Alistair…"

Leliana craned her head around and could just about see the male Warden running his calloused fingers across Elissa's already wet entrance, but never venturing inside. When Leliana met his eyes he winked, before his other hand went up Leliana's skirt and found her nub through her smallclothes. A single flick and her moan mirrored Elissa's. The two women looked back to each other, Elissa pinning Leliana like a panther and both groaning as Alistair tended to them.

Alistair laughed.

"This alone would have been worth it." Another flick and they moaned in unison this time. "Mm, I must be the luckiest man in all of Thedas."

"Stop…teasing, you smug – ah! – bastard!" Elissa's protest was interrupted as Alistair slid a finger inside her.

"You should definitely try this, Leliana," Alistair said, his eyes gleaming. "She is so very tight."

"Both of you are wearing an unfair amount of clothing," Elissa groused. Her fingers finally found purchase on the last offending buckle and she sat up to allow Leliana enough room to wriggle out of the leather. Leliana suddenly had an eye-level view of Elissa's sex, Alistair's fingers still moving in and out of her at a dangerously slow pace.

The female Warden leaned back, her hand coming up to tangle in Alistair's hair, her eyes fixed on Leliana.

"C-Come on, Leliana."

She moved to obey, but then stopped. They would see her scars…

Elissa tapped Alistair on the shoulder and he removed his hand, albeit with a disappointed mumble.

"We've been rude, Alistair. We invite her to the tent and don't even give her a proper welcome!"

"Very rude." The ex-templar's eyes moved over to Leliana. "She may have to punish us for that later."

"Mm, I hope so." Elissa's hands covered Leliana's own. "Do you trust us?"

Leliana nodded.

"Let me undress you."

The bard could not find any words; she had been terrified of this, but Elissa's touch was soft and certain, and she had craved contact for so long…

Elissa pulled away the last piece of leather, leaving Leliana in her smallclothes and the strip of cloth used to bind her breasts. Alistair looked over Elissa's shoulder, and for a moment the Warden's faces were perfectly level, studying her body. Leliana instinctively covered herself, waiting for the horrified reaction, the questions…

"Maker's breath, but you are beautiful."

Hands were on hers, drawing them away from her body so her companions could see her properly. There was enough light to see the scars, but neither seemed to care about them; Alistair was staring at her with open wonder, and Elissa was already moving forward, her hands forsaking the marks in favour of the hard lines of the bard's body. Her touch was light, but Leliana could feel her muscles trembling, already anticipating more.

Alistair sat back on his knees for a moment, content to watch for the moment as the two women explored each other, laughing openly at Leliana's gasp as Elissa pulled away the chest binding and her mouth closed upon her breast. He shuffled around so that he was behind Leliana again, allowing the bard to rest against him as she shivered and gasped. Feeling Alistair's strong arms pinning her waist as Elissa nibbled and sucked and kissed was almost delicious torture. She could feel his erection pressed against her back and she reached around, her hand going into his trews and grasping him. His sudden intake of breath made Leliana giggle as she gave him a firm stroke.

Well, she wasn't simply going to lie there while the Wardens pleasured her, as tempting at the thought was.

"Andraste's blood, Leli…" Leliana stroked in rhythm with the tongue moving on her nipple and Alistair's fingers dug into her shoulders. Elissa started moving downwards, her fingers catching the edges of Leliana's smallclothes and easing them down her legs. At ankle level, she started to lick her way back up again, and Alistair's hands moved around, taking his turn with the bard's breasts.

It was getting too hot in the tent, and Alistair was panting in her ear, and now Elissa's breath was hot upon her sex, and she had only a moment to register it before the Warden's tongue flicked sharply against her clit.

Her back arched and she lost her grip on Alistair. "M-Maker above!"

Elissa seemed to accept this as invitation, and began licking, strong and slow, moving around the edge but never entering, and Leliana's need was growing. Alistair had shifted, and she felt him moving but paid him no heed; when he settled again his trews were gone and he guided her hand back to him, sitting at an angle where she could pleasure him more easily. The tent was filled with the sound of moaning and gasping, and Leliana's hips were rolling helplessly against the Warden's tongue, which moved ever faster. The heat was burning under her skin now; every touch made her even more sensitive, making the sensations ever stronger, and Elissa paused for a single moment before sucking on the nub and sliding a finger into the bard.

"AH!"

Maker, she'd forgotten what it was like; falling, feeling as though something was bursting under her skin. Elissa was still pleasuring her and Alistair's fingers pinched her nipples, and she knew that if they didn't stop soon it would be too much, but they were merciless – drawing out her cries, laughing as her fingers curled tight in Elissa's hair. She rode the pleasure for what seemed like years before the touches finally slowed and she lay back in Alistair's arms, struggling to catch her breath.

"And I thought you looked beautiful before," Elissa commented. "Now…all tousled, breathing heavily, flushed…" she gave a single flick with her fingers and a wave of pleasure so intense it was almost agony coursed through the bard. "I could worship you with my tongue forever." She glanced over Leliana's head, smirking. "But I think Alistair needs tending to."

Elissa moved over to her fellow Warden, and Leliana shifted aside to allow the woman access. Elissa placed a single kiss on the tip of Alistair's member before taking it into her mouth. Alistair's head fell back and he groaned. The female Warden moved torturously slowly, using her hand on what she could not reach with her lips, her other hand engaged in running a fingernail along the sharply defined lines of Alistair's hips.

Leliana sat back, watching. Sometimes, as Elissa moved, Alistair lifted his head, sending a heated gaze her way as he gasped and pumped his hips. The fourth time, he winked at the bard, and motioned towards Elissa.

Leliana reached forward, rubbing her palm over the female Warden's rear, unable to help a laugh as Elissa pushed back again her. She brushed her fingers across the entrance and when Elissa made an impatient noise she slid two fingers in.

Alistair had been right. The Warden was incredibly tight, and just the motion of her hand sent quivering through the warrior's body that made Leliana's mouth go dry. She set a regular pace, enjoying the sound of the muffled groans and feeling the heat beginning to build inside her again.

The male Warden, meanwhile, was nearly going out of his mind. The skill with which Elissa manipulated him always caught him off guard, despite everything he had learnt, and only now she was beginning to pick up speed, spurred on by Leliana's sure touches. The bard met his eyes and smiled. She looked so unutterably gorgeous, still flushed from her orgasm, and he rested his weight on one hand, pulling her to meet him above Elissa's head, kissing her deeply, not caring whenever he gasped into her mouth. Leliana was an amazing kisser, and his hand clenched in her soft hair, the twin sensations of the hot mouths upon on his lips and member driving him right to the brink.

As Leliana's fingers moved faster, Elissa's motions became more intense, and he finally had to break the kiss and rest back on his elbows, mindless with pleasure. There was a vaguely coherent wish that he could see their eyes as he pleasured them instead, but he didn't see how he could hold out much longer…

Elissa gasped, moving away and then pressing her forehead to his hip as trembles wracked her body. Leliana was still manipulating the Warden with a look of immense enjoyment on her face, although she apologised to Alistair for having interrupted. He was about to answer when Elissa gave him a mischievous grin he knew very well.

"Oh, I think you can make it up to him, Leli." She sat up and pulled the bard over, pressing the woman against Alistair's chest. Alistair looked up into those wide blue eyes, still clouded with lust, and scarcely had a moment to breathe before she slid down onto him. A low groan echoed through them both. She was so warm and soft and wet, and when she shifted he growled. Elissa's hands were on the bard's waist, forcing her to move more slowly than either Alistair or Leliana would like, before her fingers came around and brushed against the nub again. The walls seemed to close around Alistair as Leliana trembled, and he could feel every shiver against him.

Elissa removed her hands, allowing the ex-templar to hold Leliana by the waist, and then the bard's hands were on his shoulders and she began to ride him.

_Maker's breath she's so tight!_

Alistair had had his doubts when Elissa had suggested this whole scheme, but the warrior could be incredibly persuasive, and right now he was very glad for it. His skin was getting hotter and he didn't seem able to get close enough to Leliana, and he leaned forward, his mouth capturing a breast, flicking his tongue over the nipple, and was rewarded with even more sensation. There seemed to be nothing but him and Leliana, thrusting against each other, spiralling swiftly towards that peak, and her gasped words in Orlesian were only adding to it as they both gradually began to lose control.

"A-Alistair…" He met Leliana's eyes. "Lie me back."

He obeyed, moaning as the new angle allowed him to go even deeper than before, and the bard's fingers clenched at the furs. She kept her head – just – and beckoned to Elissa, who had been sat to one side with her fingers idly moving between her legs as she watched. With an expression of curiosity the Warden moved around, and Leliana caught her legs, forcing Elissa to kneel astride her head.

Elissa gasped as the bard's tongue found her. Why had they not done this sooner? There was a sharp gasp from below as Alistair resumed his pace, the hot exhale of breath nearly causing the Warden to fall forwards.

Fingernails were digging into her hips and _oh Maker_ that tongue swirling in and out and around, teasing and suckling, and then a finger was inside her again and there was nothing but the slap of flesh against flesh and groaning and gasping, breathing that was becoming more erratic by the second, and she caught Alistair's shoulders as her muscles began to give out, the sensation building in her like a tidal wave, and then Alistair gave a yell as he surged forward into the bard, Leliana screamed in pleasure, before her mouth shut upon Elissa's clit again and sucked hard, and Elissa threw her head back, unable to stop the wall of sound that came out as her body was wracked with tremors. She fell to the side.

Alistair had collapsed across Leliana, who did not mind his weight. Her entire body still tingled, and she could barely think. There was just a vaguely pleasant fuzziness as the throbbing between her legs began to die down, and Alistair snuggled his head between her breasts, an utterly contented look on his face.

They lay curled around each other for a few minutes, unable to speak.

"Well…" Elissa said, after a long pause. "That was definitely worth the wait." She shuffled around, leaning her head on her hand and gently drawing a finger down the bard's nose affectionately.

"Mmmm." Alistair made a happy mumbling noise. Leliana laughed softly, running her hand through his hair. She then reached around and pulled Elissa forward, planting a gentle kiss on the Warden's lips.

"I will regret having to go back to my tent," she murmured. "It will seem especially cold after that."

"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" Elissa pushed Alistair slightly to the side. He instantly curled up on Leliana's left, wrapping a muscular arm around her, while Elissa mirrored him on the right. "You thought we'd just drag you into our tent for a few minutes because we were a little bored?"

"Maybe," Leliana said sheepishly. Elissa's finger traced circles on one breast.

"After that, you'll be lucky if you can walk tomorrow. What if bandits attacked the camp? You should stay in the tent with two Wardens. Much safer." She grinned, and Alistair lifted up his head.

"Are you kidding?" There was amusement in his voice. "That very much depends on your definition of 'safer', Leliana. We Wardens earn our reputation for endurance. Trust me…" he gave the bard a very affectionate smile that made her stomach flip. "…you stay here and we'll be proving it to you. Repeatedly. With emphasis."

The tightening of his arm was enough proof to Leliana that the male Warden had no intention of letting her get up. Elissa leaned over to kiss her again, the slightest touch of her tongue a promise.

"I think I would prefer to risk it with you two, somehow," Leliana laughed.

"Good." Elissa's fingernail scraped lightly up and down the bard's belly, sending more shivers through her body, even as the Warden smiled tenderly at her. "Because I'm definitely not finished yet."

**O**

**Hope you all enjoyed that :)**


End file.
